Fate
by John Silver fan
Summary: A prophecy tells of the Lion of the Desert, one who rise up to destroy the Seven Deserts! One of the gang bears the crest of the Lion of the Desert!
1. Identity of the Lion of the Desert

Cassim and Aladdin walked through the menagerie, talking and joking with each other. Over the past few months they had formed a _deep_ bond.  
They often goofed off together, sometimes getting into trouble! They had also often teamed up to protect the city against Aladdin's enemies. 

The relationship between them was what it was suppose to be. The bond between them was the deep bond of a father and son that knew each other almost perfectly.

Aladdin admired his father. Cassim was a tall, broad, strong, handsome man. He was wise, cunning, swift, agile, an amzing fighter, courageous,  
loyal, and noble. Despite his older age, Cassim was still a young man at heart. _That_ was something Aladdin admired the _most_ about him.

Cassim didn't let his age limit him as many others would. Instead, his built himself up. Aladdin hoped that his children would look to and admire Cassim as he did.

He held a great respect and love for his father.

Cassim had allowed his love for Aladdin to soften his hardened heart and overcome his dark past. He had also recommitted his life to the Lord through the faithful words of his son. His love for his son had helped pull him out of the pit of despair, anger, heatred, fear, bitterness, and sorrow he had been trapped in for twenty years.

Aladdin had opened his heart to all the good things in life, for that, he was grateful.

But, Cassim still had a couple secrets locked away from the world, from Aladdin! He knew he _had_ to tell him sooner or later. He decided to tell when he got the chance.

Here was his chance.

"Aladdin."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I haven't been _entirely_ truthful with you."

"What do you mean?"

Cassim paused, searching for the right words to say. He sighed and stopped walking. Aladdin stopped, too.

"You are the commoner chosen to become royalty."

"Huh?"

"When I was a child, after my mother died, an old friend of hers took me in. He was kind of like Fashir, only not immortal. He predicted that a commoner would become royalty, and a Lion of the Desert would ensure the fate of the Seven Deserts."

"Okay. And?"

Cassim sighed and held up his right hand.

Suddenly, a lion with a sword behind it appeared on the back of his hand!

"Dad, what is _that_?!"

"The crest of the Lion of the Desert."

"_You're_ the Lion of the Desert?"

Cassim nodded.

"Whoa."

"In a bad way."

"Huh?"

"'Ensure the _fate'_, actually means 'ensure the _destruction'_!"

"Oh boy. Can't you do something?"

"My fate has been chosen. There's only _one_ way to stop it."

"How?"

"Once I start to give in to evil power that rests within me, only a hero of a pure a heart can stop me."

Cassim looked at Aladdin.

"Me?"

Cassim nodded.

"What would I have to do?"

"Like all other men who have carried this crest before me, though they were never troubled by the evil power, there is only one way to stop me."

"How, Dad?"

"If your intentions are pure, your weapon, whatever it may be, will have to power to stop the Lion of the Desert."

"Dad, what will it do?"

Cassim hesitated, sighed, and reached down his sash. He pulled out his Hand of Midas dagger.

"Aladdin, when I _do_ start to give in to evil power, you _must_ take my dagger or sword and drive it through my chest, piercing my heart."

Aladdin drew back in horror.

"What?!"

"It's the _only_ way."

"No. Dad, I _can't_ kill you!"

"_You're_ the _only_ one who can!"


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Cassim was about to go to bed. Suddenly a sharp, burning pain shot theough his body!

With a cry, he tumbled to the floor! he pulled himself over to his bed and leaned against it until the pain was gone. He looked at the crest.

"Why have I been cursed with you?"

Meanwhile, Aladdin lay beside Jasmine wide awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what Cassim had told him.

Did Cassim really have an evil power resting in him? Would he really try to destory everything good in the Seven Deserts?

More importantly, would he really have to kill his own father?

Aladdin was troubled the most by that thought. Even if he had to do it, would he be _able_ to do it?

The young prince sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

When he did he saw an image of him driving a sword through his father's chest! Aladdin opened his eyes.

How could he kill his father?

He loved the father the most next to Jasmine!

Aladdin knew that he wouldn't be able to kill his father anymore than he'd be able to kill Jasmine.

Late that night Cassim was awakened by another shooting pain, only worse!

Not wanting to wake anyone, he clenched his teeth together tightly, holding back a cry of pain. Once the pain was gone he looked at the crest again. It was glowing brighter than the last time. He sighed and went back to sleep.

He was haunted by a terrible nightmare.

_Cassim grinned evilly and decended upon the helpless Jasmine. In one quick motion, he neatly slit her throat! _

_"Jasmine!"_

_Cassim turned to see the sultan. With another evil grin, he attacked the helpless old man and, in the the same motion, neatly slit his throat as well!_

_"JASMINE!"_

_It was Aladdin._

_With an evil grin and a sinster gleam in his eyes, Cassim advanced on the young prince._

_Aladdin pulled out a sword._

_"You wouldn't really kill me, would you? Your own father?"_

_Aladdin's hands trembled._

_The next instant Cassim was upon him! Just as he had with Jasmine and the sultan, Cassim neatly slit Aladdin's throat!_

"No!"

Cassim looked around his room, breathing heavily and sweating profoundly.

"It was only a dream."

Cassim thought about what had happened before he woke up.

"Aladdin, when the time comes you _must_ kill me before _I_ kill anyone." he whispered.

Through his dream, Cassim knew it wouldn't be long beofre the evil power began to awake and take control.


	3. Chapter 3

The day came sooner than Cassim expected!

He was walking out of the palace and suddenly attacked Fazal!

Hakim called for help, and Aladdin, Rasoul, the gang, and a few other guards came running.

"Dad, what are you doing?!"

Cassim turned to them, and they saw that his eyes were red!

"You shall all be witnesses then victims of the pwoer of the Lion of Desert. The blood of you, your people, and all that is good shall cover the land."

Rasoul suddenly changed Cassim!

Cassim easily stopped him with one hand! Everyone gasped.

Cassim looked at Rasoul and smiled evilly. He pulled out his Hand of Midas dagger and, with a quick motion, neatly slit the guard's throat! He let go of Rasoul's body and advanced on the sultan.

Aladdin stepped in the way and grabbed a guard's sword.

"Can you really kill me?" Cassim asked mockingly.

Suddenly Cassim stopped. He grabbed his head and staggered like he was trying to keep his balance!

"Aladdin!"

"Dad?"

"Do it! Do it now! This may be your only chance! Do it while my guard is still down!"

"Dad, I can't!"

"You have to! If you don't you'll all die and so will thousands of other inoccent people! You're the only one who can stop me!"

"But,..."

"Do it! Hurry! The evil will take over again soon! Do it while you still you have the chance! Do it now!"

Aladdin moved in closer. He raised his dagger but couldn't bring himself to strike Cassim with it.

Suddenly Cassim's hands gripped Aladdin's throat! The prince tried to get free but failed!

Cassim pinned Aladdin to the ground.

"I shall _not_ be stopped this time!"

Aladdin closed his eyes and drove his dagger into Cassim's unprotected chest!

Cassim screamed, the crest disappeared, his eyes became dark brown again, and he collpased, falling to the side!

Aladdin got up and went to his father's side.

To his surpse and joy, Cassim weakly opened his eyes!

"You... you did it." he said weakly.

"I didn't really have a choice."

Cassim gave Aladdin a weak but loving smile.

The prince leaned down closer to his father and very gently hugged.

He started to sit back up but was stopped by his father's hand on the back of his head.

With tears and love in his eyes along with the pain, Cassim kissed his son's forehead, something he hadn't done in over twenty years!

Aladdin was surprised at his father's action.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

Cassim then drew in a _very_ shaky breath, slowly let it out, and passed into paradise!

"Dad? Dad?! Dad!"

"He's gone, Al." Genie said sadly.

"No."

Everyone was upset by Cassim's death. Jasmine was really upset because she didn't get to say good-bye.

That night, after waking up from a strange dream then closing her eyes again, she suddenly felt a pair of familiar, strong, muscular arms gently encircle her! She opened her eyes to see Cassim!

"Cassim?" she whispered through the tears that filled her eyes.

Cassim smiled and put a finger to his mouth. Then he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. He backed up a couple steps.

Suddenly he flashed her his teasing yet loving smirk and winked at her, just as he had done several time while alive. Then he disappeared.

Jasmine realized that had been his good-bye to her! She smiled through her tears and went back to sleep.

She was happy knowing that the man she loved almost as much as her own father was content and at peace.


End file.
